A mobile computing device—such as a smartphone, tablet computer, or laptop computer—may include functionality for determining its location, direction, or orientation, such as a GPS receiver, compass, or gyroscope. Such a device may also include functionality for communicating with one or more wireless networks, such as one or more wireless local area networks (WLANs) or cellular telephone networks. Such a device may also include one or more cameras, touchscreens, microphones, or speakers. Social-networking applications may be available for mobile computing devices. With such applications, users may connect, communicate, and share information with other users in their social networks.